Amor Colegial
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: ¿Se imaginan un colegial donde todo es TODOSXTODOS? ¿Dónde todos tienen celos de todos? y claro ¿dónde la diversión no falta? pues si te gusta así espero que disfrutes leyendo mi fic, donde cada quien pasa triangulos amorosos, celos e infinidades de cosas. Haz click y ponte a leer. No mueran por un rev La pareja más destacada será el BLUED el resto todosxtodos ya lo dije xDU
1. Chapter 1

Bueno éste es mi primer Fic de The Legend of Zelda, y el primero que hago...

-Suspuro- chicas, (ya que yo sepa solo publican chicas lol) no quiero estar en contra ni nada, pero.. casi todos las historias son yaois (no estoy en contra del yaoi tampoco) bueno como sea, no soy nadie para juzgarlas. POR QUE SERÉ UNA MAS XD

Espero lean mi fanfic y les guste :)

Historia: Un hecho de amor colegial...

Parejas: TODAS y si me olvido de algunas pues lo siento :/

Advertencia: mucha

* * *

Un hecho de amor colegial...

capitulo uno: De vuelta a clases!

En un día cálido, los cuatro rubios iban caminando a su colegio a pasos leves, llevando sus manos a su boca por que el gran bostezo que tenían, ellos cuatro, Red Link, Blue Link, Vio Link, y el mayor, Green Link, iban a pasitos de tortuga a su colegio, les era buena la idea del hecho de encontrar a todos otra vez, pero mala la idea de tener que estudiar otra vez, suspirando los jovenes se adentraban en la escuela y también al Aula.

—Nos presentamos—añadió Impa—Yo no los conozcos a ustedes y los nuevos tampocos— tomó asiento sacando una carpeta repleta de hojas—Como son nuevos apenas han iniciado su año escolar, levantadse y diganme los nombres y actitudes de cada uno.

En ese momento los chicos se levantaron, el primero en la fila era el Link Rojo—Yo soy Red Link, pero llamenme Rojo, por que toman en cuenta una red— suspiró— pues... yo...

—El es cargoso, insoportable, inmaduro, etc.. si te lo dijera me canso—añadió en cejón atrás de él, Blue Link, el opuesto al de adelanta, el contrario se enojó y molesto se sentó—Yo soy Blue Link, llameme como guste, profesora— añadió con una reverencia por lo cual provocó risa en medio salón— ¿DE QUÉ SE RÍEN?

Todos seguían explotados de la risa hasta que el amigo de atrás le dijo —¿Tú? ¿Reverencia?— empezó a reír y en eso la profesora Impa los cayó, y obligado, este se vio a presentar— Me llamo Vaati — añadió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro— Podría considerarme... Tranquilo... sosegado...impertérrito... indolente...

La profesora anotaba los nombres de los alumnos —Bien Vaati, un gusto en conocerla, sientese señorita, por favor— dijo la mayor... Y todos explotaron en risas.. Otra vez..

—OIGA— bufó el brujo golpeando su banco— PAREN CON SUS RISAS POR QUE LOS CAYO A TODOS Y YA SABEN COMO— gritó muy molesto y conservó su calma—Profesora, mis disculpas pero plañido informarle en comparecencia que soy un chico— añadió lo último con un leve resalto en su voz—

—Ya, que quieres hacerte hablando a lo cool— añadió su compañero de adelante que recibió un golpe en la cabeza— AUCH OYE— gritó, y Impa los volvió a frenar.

—Lo lamento mucho Vaati, es que tu cabello más tu nombre me hizo confundir— hizo un leve gesto con sus manos mientras le hablaba— el siguiente—

La que seguía se levantó, por que estaba sentada, estaba un poco despeinada y mal maquillada —S..soy Zelda...— Todos la quedaron mirando y le preguntaron por que esa manera de estar a lo que ella respondió — Me siguió un perro, y me caí en un charco de agua y yo estaba muy lejos del castillo — dijo con un leve bostezo — aparte que me levanté tarde—

—Se me hace pura excusa— añadió el controlador, Violet Link, solía estar en contra de la princesa en dichas ocasiones, sin embargo era para protegerla, ellos dos eran mejores amigos.

La rubia bufó y el que se sentaba atrás, ansioso habló sin esperar que la mayor diera la orden— Yo soy el más sexy del salón, a quien todos desean, a quien todos les gustaría pasar una noche conmigo, a quien todos les...

—ENMUDECE Y DI TU NOMBRE DE UNA VEZ— clamó Vaati golpeando su mesa, era impaciente.

Este bufó y bajó la mirada— Soy Ghirahim— corrió su fleco apoyandolo en su oido por que no dejaba de caer en su cara y le mas ordenes los chicos se empezaban a presentar solos.

—Soy Shadow Link— sonrió pícaro lo que provocó que todas las chicas largaran un quejido de amor— Soy cautivador— añadió sonriendo luciendo sus brillantes dientes y en eso se escuchó otra vez "Ahhhh" de parte de las chicas.

—Soy GREEN LINK— varios lo quedaron viendo impactados, preguntandole por que gritó— es que casi se me cayó la silla— añadió con una risa baja

—Soy Violet Link—

—Soy Sheik—

—Soy Fi—

—Soy Malon—

—Soy Erune—

—Soy Ruto—

—Soy Ravio—

Después de que esos chicos se presentaron tomaron asiento, y la profesora Impa empezó a dar clases de Matemáticas, su especialidad, y en lo más rápido que pudieron notar ya había tocado el timbre, y todos salieron.

—hm?— el brujo desvió la mirada y vio al chico rubio de vestimenta violeta sentado, se le acercó —¿Tú no saldrás?— preguntó y en eso el se negó. —¿Por qué?—

rascó su frente mientras de su bolso sacó un libro —me interesa más lo que seguía con Sherlock— añadió abriendo el libro en la página que dejó— deseas hacerme compañia brujo?— preguntó trayendo la silla de atrás a lo que este se negó.

—Lo lamento, Azul y yo vamos a hacer una carrera ahora, puede ser en el segundo recreo?— el contrario sonrió y asintió dejando al brujo ir. Este salió y fue al medio del patio donde este cejón lo esperaba junto a Green y Red— Bien ¿cuánto hay que correr?— pregunto éste sonando las palmas de su mano—

—de aquí hay que seguir la línea amarilla— añadió señalando desde donde empezaba la linea hasta donde terminaba— es muy larga la línea— dijo el rubia Azul mientras se acercaba a donde empezaba juntó al brujo—

—Vamos Vaati!— dijo Verde Link apoyandolo al máximo mientras que Rojo alentaba a Azul con saltos aleatorios al aire—

—ROJO PREFIERO QUE NO ME ALIENTES— dijo Blue muy avergonzado por los saltos del más infantil.

Después de contar empezaron a correr, y Vio quien leía su libro husmeó a la puerta con la mirada y vió a Vaati correr junto a Azul, el supuso que ni uno de los dos ganarían, debido a la gran velocidad y emparejamiento que estos iban, siguió leyendo su libro.

Ganó Vaati

—YAY ACEPTALO AZUL, PER-DIS-TE—dijo Verde abrazando a su compañero con una sonrisa de victoria mientras que Rojo bajaba su mirada desanimado, sin embargo el mas ni menos orgullo de Azul no pudo aceptar que perdió.

—YO NO PERDÍ ME TROPEZÉ—

—jodete— dijo Vaati sonriendo y cojió las rupias de premio, y se fue junto a Verde a comprarse el almuerzo por que morían de hambre ya que no habían llevado rupias.

Al tocar el timbre, Link Shadow fue el último en entrar al salón, esbozó una mueca de odio al ver que Zelda y Ravio estaban entre sonrisas— ese Ravio— endureció las cejas y se acercó a la princesa— Zelda! ¿Qué buen día? — preguntó la oración mas sin sentido del mundo— quise decir.. ehmm...— debido a ser una chica muy bonita, perdía el conocimiento y no lograba formar buenas oraciones.

—Hola Sha— sonrió la princesa muy dulce mientras se alejaba de los dos pelimorados y sentaba en su lugar a hablar con Ghirahim.

Este bufó, quería llargar conversación con Zelda pero lo que logró fue quedarse con su mayor rival — Hola, Rrrraaavvviooo— dijo molesto viendolo con ira, sin embargo él le dedicaba unas de sus bellas sonrisas—

—Si me enseñas magia te daré.. que te parece mi celular?— decía Azul Link haciendo comercio con el brujo.

—un celular? tu crees que mi magia es facil? mi celular vale más que magia...— dijo sonriendo a lo que reaccionó—mi magia vale más que un celular, quise decir— rascó su frente y lo miró escondiendose en su cabello— si tu magia quieres besar a Ganon debes— dijo esté riendo, el mismo se reía de su propio chiste.

—prefiero no arriesgarme— cerró los ojos con furia aquel link, volviendose a su asiento a armar conversación con Rojo.

En otra parte del salón Vio Link, seguía con su libro mientras que Shadow Link le hablabla— Y-Y-Y Zelda esmía jum — se cruzó este ultimo de brazos haciendo un leve puchero.

—No eres más que un niño— añadió el Link violeta, con gentileza le rodeó el brazo en el hombro abrazandolo, pero no despegaba su mirada del libro, pero no se habían dado cuenta que alguien desde lejos lo había obervado, ese era Verde.

—Shadow... y Vio?— se preguntó así mismo intentando acercarse, el rubio esté tenía sentimientos hacía Shadow, y atracción a Vaati, le dolía cuando uno de esos dos hacía una acción que sin darse cuenta le dañaban el corazón, solo bufó y le dio la espalda con tal de no verlo, pero para su desgracia la ventana los apuntaba y los reflejaba— demonios.

—Creo que Mister Hero necesita ayuda— se acercó Ravio — ¿Por qué esa cara bajoneada mister hero?— preguntó y Link le contó su situación, Ravio se había quedado... sorprendido, el creyó que le gustaba Zelda, pero lo vió como una gran oportunidad como para poder hacer que el rubio se enamorese de él— NO SE PREOCUPE, quise decir.. tente en calma —sonrió y le regaló un chocolate que llevaba— un chocolate te re anima demasiado, comete este pedazo— Link lo hizo, y sintió calma, en eso el sonrió y lo abrazó y allí quedaron—

Al final del día los Link volvían a su casa muy cansado, entraron y se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, ansiando con orgullo el día que proseguía— Ah... — suspiraron los hermanos.

* * *

Espero el Cap. Les haya gustado.

Lo continuaré

Ah, créditos con una amiga que habiamos roleado los dos primero reglones x'D.

Bye -corazones-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola vuelvo con mi fanfic .w.

* * *

Al día siguiente los rubios estaban en el salón de clases y para su suerte, había faltado la profesora por lo tanto tenían hora libre.

—Vieron el programa de ayer?— preguntó Vaati, ya que los chicos estaban reunidos en la esquina a ecepción de algunas cuantos que estaban ligando con las chicas—Me encantó la parte cuando Anastacia fue amarrada—

—Oh sí— le siguió Azul— Fue tan rico que tube que irme a dormir— añadió a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos— Qué? ya que están hablando del tema— seguían viendolo, aun como impactado.

—Azul, estaba bromeando— añadió el brujo riendo— esi que te duermes para evitar eso? — añadió riendo mientras que este rubio se ponía colorado.

Mientras que en otra parte del salón...

—Shadow..— decía este entre susurros viendo la parte baja de la zona de la espalda de este mencionado —Lo tienes tan formado— añadió a lo que Zelda logró escuchar.

—formado?— miró el trasero de Shadow y después desvió la mirada al rubio de verde— Y-Yaoi!? — una notosa saliba que se desparramaba en su mentón— Shadow y tú serían perfectos — añadió juntando sus manos como toda una fujoshi, con estrellas en sus ojos.

—Callate— añadió enojado viendo a shadow —si se fijara en mí...— pensó deprimido, se levantó y estaba por acercarse hasta que...

—MIS TER HE RO— decía muy feliz poniendose en el camino, abrazándolo por el cuello— no sabe como lo quiero— lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Una mirada estaba posando entre ellos dos con odio, así es, el menos esperado... ShaGhirahim... Ghirahim, el sentía leve pasión lujuriosa hacía todos los chicos del salón, inclusive Sheik, era por eso que no tenía compañías.

Sus manos posaban en la ropa del violeta cuyo lo ponía incomodo — Q-Qué quieres Vaa?— preguntó nervioso acariciándole la mano nervioso.

—Solo quiero darte cariñitos— sonrió.

Mientras los violetas estaban de puros cariñitos, a un costado Link estaba tratando de hablar con Shadow y este respondía con alegría— Si quieres podemos salir— añadió el pelimorado a lo que el rubio asintió. Después de ello, tomó asiento como un enamorado.

—MIS TER HE RO— se acercó Ravio regalandole chocolates— podemos salir hoy?— preguntó, Link quería decirle que no pero debido a la ternura de esta persona, asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de salir del colegio.

TODO SALIÓ HORRIBLEMENTE MAL

EN VEZ DE SHADOW Y RAVIO

ERAN AZUL RAVIO SHADOW ROJO Y VIO

FUE HORRIBLE

Palabras de un anojado Verde ~

Tomó calma y rompió una bolsa de contenía un helado, sentado en una banca con sus hermanos y Ravio fué la experencia de su vida— esto fue horrible— pensó mientras después de la salida volvía a su casa y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con el piso de la entrada, y cayó, mientras que por detrás Azul se estaba muriendo de carcajadas, pero Rojo, el muy bobo, sin darse cuenta tropezó con el pie de Verde cayendo arriba de este.

—Rojo?— preguntó Azul ayudandolo a levantar mientras que rojo correspondía.— estás bien? verdad?— preguntó preocupado.

—Estás bien? verdad?— lo miraba el violeta haciendole leve burla.

—YO sí— se levantó el link lider enojado— Nadie preguntará por mí— dijo molesto cruzandose los brazos. a lo que respondieron "no"— Que buenos hermanos tengo— bufó triste y fue hacia su cuarto— pienso hoy poder ligar con Shadow y terminó pesimo— recordaba escenas en la que Shadow le tiraba indirectas a Ravio y le molestaba eso, para empezar Ravio no debió estar en la lista.

—Aver querido diario— decía el link Azul mientras el Link violeta escribía— Vaati mi ah dsdjs akdnsajds VIO, ESCRIBE MAS ENTENDIBLE— gritó este

— para qué? para que lo leas? — dijo el rubio, dejando en silencio al cejón.

Rojo quedó sorprendido abrazando su peluche a lo que sus ojos se posaban en azul— te cabió— dijo este levemente en elve silencio.

Acto seguido Verde estaba regañandole por aberle dado un racotajo a Rojo.

A la noche en la habitación de Vio se veía una pequeña luz que sobre salía de las sabanas, así es estaba el leyendo un libro con la linterna.

—VIO, PUEDES LLEVAR HASTA TODO UN COLCHON ENSIMA, PERO LA LUZ SE SEGUIRÁ VIENDO, APAGA ESO QUERÉS?— gritó Rojo. a lo que vio asustado apagó la linterna preparandose para dormir para el día siguiente.

* * *

perdón por el cap. tan corto. :c


	3. Chapter 3

Ninchi Sushari- Vaati Minish

Hermana de Ninchi- Anonimo

Gracias por su review, me dan ganas de seguirlo al leerlo n.n

Espero poder hacer este capitulo mucho más largo para sastifacerlas y a los demás lectores.

Disfruten ~

* * *

Capitulo 3.

-Ah... Hoy veré a Mister Hero- decía Ravio echandose en la cama, con su bolso y el traje del colegio- aun que... -se levantó para ver la ventana y logró verse en el reflejo- que? ah -pasó su mano limpiando su ventana sorprendiendose a ver mucha lluvia- NO VERÉ A MISTER HERO- dijo nervioso rascuñando sus mejillas, y se sentó en su cama y envió un texto a link.

 _Mister Hero... Lo siento, hoy no iré al colegio por la lluvia... lo veré mañana u.u..._

Link recibió el mensaje, el rubio seguia dormido y el sonar del celular lo despertó-¿Eh?- dormido buscó su celular en lo oscuro y al ver el mensaje sonrió, tomó sus pantuflas y caminó saliendo del cuarto viendo a Azul y Rojo que estaban sentados en el sofá, estos dos al verlo hicieron mueca.- están despiertos y no me despertaron?- dijo molesto cruzando sus brazos a lo que Rojo bajó la mirada.

-es que si te quedas dormido, no pasa siempre, y..y...-respondió el mas infantil a lo que verde negó- bien... -agarró sus cosas y abrió la puerta de la casa a lo que rojo salió volando por la tremenda tormenta que había, el viendo era tan fuerte que lo hizo volar hiperbólicamente.

Azul cerró la puerta y miró a verde con los ojos sobresaltados -No iremos al colegio- añadió sonriendo a lo que verde negó.

-Ustedes por irresponsables irán al colegio, vamos, lluvia o no iran- cruzó sus brazos a lo que Azul respondió

-Dejame de joder, voy yo vas tu-

El líder al oír eso bajó la mirada a lo que dandose media vuelta, caminó hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, (El Link mayor dormía en un cuarto aparte de los otros tres), dejó sus pantuflas y se sentó en la cama sacando su celular y respondió.

 _De: Verde_

 _Para: Ravio_

 _Tranquilo Ravio... está bien, yo no iré ^^_

El link veía el "enviando" que su celular le mostraba a travez de una pantalla, una vez enviado, cerró sus ojos dedicado a dormir...

* * *

-SHADOW VAMOS AL COLEGIO- dijo Vaati, el no vivía con el pero eran vecinos, se había cruzado a la casa, quitandolo de la cama. Este pelimorado se levantó con la mayor flojera, puso sus zapatos, a lo que el brujo lo presionaba-APÚRATE- decía molesto y se acercó a el- ¿Por qué tardas tanto!?- preguntó enojado a lo que vio que este estaba luchando con su corbata, y lo ayudó.

abrió la puerta de la salida la sobre y al ver la lluvia quedó sorprendido- OYE NO, YO NO IRÉ, A DORMIR- empujó a este y fue hacia su cuarto, y muy calentito fue a su cama.

-Sabes, soy un brujo, yo te puedo llevar- sonrió pero en el más minimo segundo la sobra estaba dormido-arg... que pesado... -le acarició la mejilla- si supieras que yo que yo... -se acercaba a el- gus... -desvió la mirada yvolvió a verlo- si supiera que yo gusto de tu nokia no serías mi amigo por miedo a que te lo robe -dijo viendo el nokia que brillaba con una cara de placer.

-lo empujó haciendo caer a este de la cama y se rescotó, se tapó con las sabanas y se preparó para dormir, mientras que la sombra molesto, se acostó en el espacio libre-

* * *

 _-Link...- estaba lasombra acercándose a este, tratando de agarrarlo con su mano- qué?- vió algo impactante- no puede ser.. no ... no... link... -La sombra había visto a Link por alguna extraña razón se atraía a el.. pero... estaba en los brazos de Ravio- ¿Qu-Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó y este link bajó la mirada con una sonrisa de pato._

 _-Mister hero ahora es mío- decía el otro pelimorado, apretando el abrazo con link, poniendolo más juntos aún- Mister Hero y yo nos amamos, unos al otro...-tomaron sus manos, sus labios empezaban a juntarse ientras que un decepcionado shadow quería separarlos..._

* * *

-e-e-estupido ravio, pelotudo, estupido- movía sus piernas sin un lado en concreto dando golpes al aire, con cara de verdad fastidia, lo había soñado. A un costado estaba el brujo tirado al suelo debido a las patadas y golpes aleatorios de Shadow.

Vaati lo sacudía sin embargo este no respondía, creyó que estaba muy cansado, entonces lo dejó dormir.

-SI TUVIERA QUE ELEGIR- decía Rojo Link- eliges al oso teddy, o al oso freddy?- hablaba con azul mientras la habitacion oscura era alumbrada por los relampagos- yo elijo a Freddy, sobre todo el golden freddy, imagina que...

-En eso Vio saltó tirandole un lápiz a Rojo, pero por los movimientos de este cayó en la boca de Azulque estaba abierta- QUIERO LEER EN PAZ, CALLENSE.

Azul se quitó el lápiz de su boca y con odio lo miró devolviendole la lanzada pero a mas a fuerza.. pero Vio estaba a miles de metro de donde el la tiró.

-FAIL- gritó Rojo.

Acto seguido Verde le estaba gritando a Azul por haberle dado con garrotazo al mas infantil.

-a ver si dejas de joder, quieres? -decía Verde bastante enojado.

El Azul se volteó y fue al cuarto, la perciana de la ventana estaba abierta- Azul hermano de mi corazon, abre la persiana y la ventana, no sabes como amo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia- dijo el Link violeta primero con sarcasmo a lo que este respondió.

-Claro, mi pequeño nerd- abrió la ventana a la fuerza y la perciana, largó un quejido como si fuera un gato a punto de pelear, un "gg" por que un sol tan caliente llenó a la habitación- ESTUPIDO SOL- dijo molesto patealando a lo que a distancia se veía a Vio decepcionado mirando la ventana, con la boca abierta- ESTABA FELIZ CON LA LLUVIA IMAGINARIA DE HACE DOS MINUTOS- volvió a gritar y pateó un peluche de Rojo por que perdió la paciencia.

-l..larry... p..p..pateaste a larry... PATEASTE A LARRYYYYYY- se levantó molesto de su asiento y empezó a empujar a Azul- APUESTO NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE YO PATEE COSAS QUE TE GUSTAN COMO ESTO -agarró el celular de azul y lo pateó pero este solo cayó por que se golpeó la mano con su propia patada y empezó a llorar.

-Rojo? -preguntó verde, y enojado le golpeó a Azul en la cabeza con un libro de Vio- A VER SI LO DEJAS EN PAZ

-OYE NO HICE NADA- gritó azul en la defensiva

Vio se enojó y tomó el libro que Verde había tomado- permiso se dice- dijo y buscó la página en la que estaba.

Verde bufó y le podió a vio perdón con caricias en el cabello, después de ello fue a su cuarto y vio que su celular brillaba- hm? -se fijó y era un mensaje de Shadow Link, y de la misma emoción empezó a saltar, y como Azul estaba en su camino lo tomó y lo besó- TE AMO -gritó y siguió saltando, hasta que alfin abrió el mensaje mientras que el cejón corrió al baño a lavarse la boca.

 _De: Chadow_

 _Para: Verde._

 _:v_

Verde se decepcionó al ver el mensaje recibido. bufó y salió, tenía planeado una salida con Ravio.

* * *

Me salió corto T.T

lo siento.

Disfruten


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Estaban los Link y los demás chicos de su curso, ensayando un Link era un soldado. Shadow Link un Link un principe. Vaati un brujo. (:yaoming:) Rojo Link un plebeyo. Azul Link un caballo junto a Ghirahim. Zelda la princesa y Sheik el villano junto a Ravio. Los demás no participaron.

La historia de este teatro se basaba de la princesa que abría un portal a otro mundo y al entrar se encontraba con que ella era una princesa donde Link era su caballero.

-Bien tomo 1 en tres...dos...- decía Ganondorf dando la orden en lo que Zelda se preparaba.

-Tomo 1-

-Link!- exclamava la rubia mientras se le acercaba a este- puff... DIAG APESTAS

-Tomo 2-

-Link!- exclamaba Zelda otra vez en lo que se acercaba se cayó.

-Tomo 3-

-Link!- exclamaba la princesa pero al darse cuenta no era Link si no shadow

-Tomo 4-

-Link!- se acercó a su caballero y este con una sonrisa extendió sus brazos- Link...-suspiró dejandose caer en los brazos de este.. segun Ganondorf se tomó el papel muy enserio como para caer sobre el, provocó que Link cayera al suelo abajo de ella.

-Tomo 5-

Después de recibir a Zelda en sus brazos la abrazó a más intensidad pero un Shadow salvaje con una patada apareció pateando a Link- ARG!- cayó al suelo aislado de Zelda.

-Tomo 6-

Link hablaba con la princesa Zelda.

* * *

-Mister sombra- añadió Ravio acercandose a este- aguante sus celos, Zelda solo hará este escena con el- decía el pelimorado inocente a lo que una mirada asesina se volteaba a verla.

-A QUIEN, TE ATREVES, A LLAMAR, SOMBRA- gritó molesto preparando su puño de un costado.

Éste con el menor miedo- a tí- levantó leve sus hombros.

-ok- se volvió a voltear y se alejó de este, caminando hacia Vaati. -sabes, ayer le envie un texto a verde sin querer, era para tí- dijo rascando su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento.

-Como?- preguntó el brujo confundido- estaba contigo, estúpido- añadió este hayandole el menor sentido al decir del pelimorado- se me hace que querías, enviarle algo sin sentido... a ya sabes quien- sonrió llevando su mirada a Verde.

-n..no no seas estupido- se quedó pensando- no che no... NO NO... NO JAMAS NO... aunque... NO NO NO... CALLATE- gritó y molesto se levanto, alejandose de su lugar-

Vaati lo miró con los ojos sobre saltados, el no hablo ni dijo nada para que reaccionará así- solo dije una frase- pensó y rascó su cabello.

-DALE- gritaba el peliblanco- acaso nunca caminaste en un pijama!?- preguntó enfadado mientras azul trataba de caminar con el dizfraz de la parte delantera del caballo.

Este giró ofendido- a ti que te parece? mi papa me dejaba andar en bolas- dijo y trataba de seguir caminando hasta que lo logró!- mira gira! se caminar! -dijo.

-ese es mi bebé- lo abrazó y le besó a lo frente a lo que azul respondió con asco, a ghira se tocaba la parte trasera- como se supone.. oh ya se- se colocó en cuatro poniendo sus brazos en las patas delanteras, osea donde estaban los pies de azul, su cabeza era como una silla para azul, levantó su zona trasero, pero en vez de un caballo parecía una N. estupidos... pusieron algodon para que la espalda sea recta.

-Tomo 30-

Era turno donde el caballo corría en busca de la princesa secuestrada...

PERO A AZUL LE COSTABA CORRER SENTADO LA CABEZA DE GHIRAHIM LE ERA UN ESTORBO, corriá a pasos lentos pero ghira corría rápido por comodidad. lo que hizo que el caballo corriera con la panza de azul principal.

-Tomo 80-

Seguían con el caballo, esta vez que lo estaban logrando, las manos de ghira estaban mal colocadas por cada vez que azul corría le pisabas las manos, ghirahim cayó, y azul seguía corriendo mientras lo llevaba arrastrado en el cuelo por el disfraz.

* * *

-mira a los pelotudos- dijo vaati riendo a carcajadas por que la zona trasera del caballo se había roto y se veía el trasero de Ghirahim (claro en pantalón) -es como ver una comedia- se sentó en la silla mientras conversionaba con Zelda.

Shadow Link explotaba en risa por la gran estupidez de estos- IDIOTAS -gritó entre risas mientra Ravio acompañaba de aquellas- tu callate -lo empujó molesto, y volvió a reír-

* * *

-Tomo 100-

-la princesa debía sentarse sobre el caballo, ganondorf le había dicho que se sienta en la parte trasera mas comodo para ghira, pero la rubia no entendió, sesentó, en la cabeza de ghira lo cual este cayó con zelda en su cabeza y el disfraz provocó que azul callera sobre la princesa pero recto como un palo-

-Tomo 120-

Ghirahim esperaba que la princesa se sentara en su cintura, Azul creido que se había sentado por que sintió jalo, caminó arrastrando a Ghira.

-Nos veremos luego caballero- dijo la princesa, sin mirar donde NO estaba al caballo, confiada se sentó... cayendo al suelo.-ESTUPIDOS- miró molesta al caballo que por suerte del disfraz no logró ver que se reían.

-Oh con razón hubo un temblor- dijo el brujo tomando una bebida.

Acto seguido Zelda lo perseguía a toda costas amenazandolo con su taco del zapato.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Es corto por que es como un adelanto osea, lo que pasaron para el siguiente capitulo, para que sea entendible


	5. Chapter 5

Había llegado la hora de dar el acto.

Zelda no se presentaba, y ella era el centro de atención.

Sus amigos cancelaron el acto y comenzaron a buscarla, pero por más que la buscasen era rídiculo por que su princesa, no se hayaba ni en el castillo.

Link, preocupado bufó a lo que echó como excusa a Ganon, pero ¿cómo podría ser que un profesor secuestre a una princesa? ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE.

Debido a la repentina ausencia de la rubia, las clases se cancelaron hasta que su princesa sea hayada, la mayoría de los chicos descansaban, pero eso era lo que los Link no debían hacer, estaban tan preocupados, que no sabían quien fué, ni cuando fué, necesitaban una pista, necesitaban algo que los lleve a quien la secuestró. Se prepararon en vestimenta de Soldado y fueron al castillo, y de entrada fueron con el padre de la pequeña princesa.

-Majestad- habló Link- Sabe usted, algo de lo sucedido con la princesa? -preguntaba poniendose de rodillas junto a sus hermanos. sin embargo el mayor negó con la cabeza, salieron al patio del castillo, sentándose en el patio. -Vio, tu eres el cerebrito, piensa algo-

-Pues debido que la tecnología de ahora no está bien desarrollada me temo que no queda otra que descubrirlo a lo antiguo- tomó una lupa que estaba en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar a la habitación de Zelda- si mis lógicas son correctas - acercaba la lupa al suelo mientras los links detrás lo seguían- la princesa habrá estado despierta en la noche, en su habitación- añadió- este debe ser el único lugar donde pista debe haber- sonrió victorioso a lo de que al suelo logró agarrar un cabello color indefinido- miren un cabello -sonrió. Azul y Rojo detrás estaban peleando como siempre, a lo que Azul empujó a Rojo y este cayó sobre Vio, haciendo que la primera prueba encontrada se perdiera, este se enojó y empujó a Rojo sin la menor intención, y este cayó en un mueble de Zelda.

-TEN CUIDADO QUE LAS COSAS DE ZELDA SON DELICADAS- le gritó Azul a Rojo mientras este lloriqueaba por lo que recibió una golpiza de parte del líder.

-Sin más que hacer, he perdido la unica prueba- decía buscando el rubio de violeta.

Estaban a punto de irse y seguir investigando al otro día, pero antes de salir de la habitación de Zelda empieza a sonar una cajita musical, los cuatro se giraron y tres de ellos se acercaron y Rojo quedó atrás, en la puerta. La cajita músical contenía una bailarina, por una extraña razón la bailarina no bailaba, eso llamó la atención de los Link. La música comenzó a tornarse más fina, a los Link le aturdían, pero algo que solo logró distinguir Azul fue que detrás de esa música que le aturdía se escuchaba una niña, diciendo "corre, si no corres y sigues oyendo..." a los demás lo escuchó borroso, sin pensar en como seguía la frase, con valentía tomó a sus hermanos y los sacó del castillo, dando un respiro a sus oídos.

Era de noche y iban a su casa, la ciudadela estaba apagada, daba miedo caminar por allí- Chicos tengo miedo- dijo Rojo cubriendose atrás de Verde y este solo lo abrazaba.

-tranquilo esta...-

-MISTER HERO- gritó Ravio repentino llevando julepe entre los Link sobre todo en Azul- que pasa? por que esa cara? deberían estar preocupados por lo de la princesa no asustados- añadió a lo que detrás Shadow apareció.

-Ravio, por que no te vas? -dijo molesto, y estos dos se acercaron a los Link y quedaron hablando un rato, después se fueron, y los Link siguieron su camino a su casa.

Una vez dentro Link fue a su habitación, y los otros tres fueron a la suya ya que dormían juntos, a Azul nunca se le había visto tan asustado, sus ojos sobresaltaban y sus dientes hacian sonido entre sí- Oh cielos! Azul! que paso?! -preguntó Rojo abusando de la situación- Acaso te viste en tanga? -preguntó explotando en risa y el link violeta río. A lo que Azul aún estando asustado le golpeó.

Vio apagó la Luz yse acostó con la ezperanza de encontrar mañana a la princesa, o al menos encontrar una nueva huella.

Azul estaba cerrando sus ojos, repentinaente los abrió y se da cuenta que en su armario, había una chica despeinada, con los ojos todos rojo, no solo iris si no totalmente todo el ojo. de sus ojos chorreaban sangre, no se notaba la nariz y tenía la piel por asi decirse... podrida. Solo se le lograba ver la cabeza que asomaba, con una sonrisa con filosos dientes, Azul hizo algo que nunca lo hizo en su vida, gritar. Vio prendió la lampara y losdos miraron a Azul más sorprendido que este mismo. -Qué pasa?- preguntó el mas intelectual y se acercó a el, creyó que era una broma pero su piel pálida no lo demostraba.

-Hay alguien en el armario!- dijo, en un momento que Azul miró la ventana- ahora está allí!- señaló a la ventana, estos dos no veían nada, Rojo se acercó, para demostrar que tenía coraje.

-Azul no hay nada- dijo sonriendo y se asomó más a la ventana- AHH- gritó por que un Verde repentino apareció, cayó del susto- VERDE NO HAGAS ESO- gritó.

-Ro.. Rojo Verde no es, es la chica es la chica es la chica! alejate! -azul tomó de los hombros a Rojo y lo llevó a atrás de él, no leimportaba que tanto miedo le tendría al enemigo, el protegería a Rojo cueste lo que cueste.

detrás de ello Vio estaba confundido, no veía nada, se acercó y cerró la perciana para que no vieran nada, los dos suspiraron aliviados- supongo que tienen sueño, a dormir -sonrió y apagó la luz.

Acto seguido Azul y Rojo dormían en la misma cama, con Vio en medio.

Verde se mensajeaba con Ravio y Shadow con una enorme sonrisa debido a que con Shadow.

De: Verde

Para: Shadow y Ravio

Vaya! me sorprendieron cuando aparecieron de repente en la ciudadela

la verdad no me lo esperé

Al enviarel mensaje habían pasado minutos, y recibió la respuesta.

De: Ravio/Shadow

Para: Verde

Verde, no he salido de mi casa. Y hablas en plural, a quien mas

te refieres?

Decía el texto, pensó que era una sutil broma pero no, a Ravio no le gusta mentirle a Verde y Shadow nunca haría equipo con Ravio _"_ _Parecían muy buenos amigos"_ pensó Verde recordando la situación _"Shadow Link tomaba la cintura de Ravio, y Ravio estaba un poco serio"_ volvió a pensar, su mente empezó a tornarse blanca debido a la desesperación que tuvo en un instante.

Acto seguido todos los Link dormían en la misma cama que Vio.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban a punto de encontrar a la princesa.

Ellos sentían que estaban cerca, si no fuera que...

-Fueron esas las ultimas palabras que se oyó.

Ya que un rubio estaba dormido- AZUL! DESPIERTA- gritó la profesora golpeando el banco de este, cuyo se despertó sorprendido.

-Vaya sueño, nunca soñé algo tan wow- dijo este y rascaba su cabeza, eso molestó a la profesora pero un curioso Vio le preguntaba que soñó.

-Hay Azul, como vas a dorirte en clases? -preguntó el brujo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-TU CALLATE- gritó molesto a lo que Rojo intentaba calmar.

La profesora siguió dando clases y esta vez el azulado prestó atención... Nah mentira, le tiraba papelitos a Shadow que decía "hola" "halo" holi" "hoal" a lo que Shadow explotó y tiró la mesa molesto. -PUEDES DEJAR DE TIRARME ESTOS PAPELITOS SIN SENTIDO RAVIO- gritó molesto creyendo que era Ravio, cuyo escuchaba la clase de la profesora con una tierna sonrisa y al oir dicho escandalo miró a shadow link sorprendido.

-yo no hice nada- se defendió inocente y en eso Link se puso en medio.

-tranquilo Shadow solo fue imaginación tuya- dijo sonriendo a lo que este le tiró todos los papeles- oye no- dijo un poco deprimido- bueno no fue imaginación, a lo que voy es que tu crees que Ravio fue en cuanto Rojo fue- dijo con una sonrisa debil.

-Rojo!?- gritó más molesto- con razón, duda no me cabía- suspiró la sombra y volvió asentarse-no pasa nada, Rojo -lededicó una de sus sonrisas y miró a Verde también con unas de ellas.

-ddsfds- nervioso se puso Verde al ver la sonrisa de la sombra y con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Azul.. AZULSOÑÓ CONMIGO QUE SOÑARÁ, DEPRAVADO- gritó la princesa sonrojada empezando a tirar lapices a Azul.

-Soñé.. ah olvidalo -se molestó y se cruzó de brazos en su banco como un niño caprichoso.

Vaati bostezaba a lo que Vio con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó - supongo que estás cansado- añadió a lo que Vaati lo miró.

-Pues claro a ti que te parece- sobó su ojo- convertí a Ezlo en loro gorra para que me dejara dormir y fue peor, gritó toda la noche- lucía un poco despeinado- ni quiero ir allí hoy, creo que iré bajo el puente a dormir o a mi palacio -añadió con un bostezo -

* * *

Solía decirse que había un acosador en Hyrule, pero nadie sabía quien era.

* * *

-Bueno chicos hoy jugaremos al amigo invisible- decía la profesora sacuediendo una gorra que contenía muchos papeles, acercó a cada alumno y cada uno deellos quitaba los papeles.

- _Me tocó Azul_ \- pensó Vaati con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro- profesora, ten en cuenta que será al primer juego donde algo hago- sonrió y Azul miraba su hoja con asco-

-MIS-TER HE-RO- me tocó usted! - sonrió Ravio mostrandole el papel a lo que Verde se palmeó la cabeza-

-se supone que no debes decirmelo- sonrió nervioso y leyó su papel- ahora quien se supone que me dará regalos -se puso un poco triste.

-tranquilo MIS-TER-HE-RO -sonreía- yo le daré todos los regalos que quieras cuando quieras -sonrió y le dio un chocolate- primer regalo del día! -se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa.

-Roj oqueestás haciendo?- preguntó Mido con cara de horror al ver a Rojo que sacudía su cabeza- por que haces eso?- preguntó.

-Quiero ver mis orejas moverse - seguía sacuediendo su cabeza y este kokiri sonrió- por que faltabas? -preguntó mordiendo un lápiz proximamente.

-Oh me había enfermado- sonrió y se acercó a este- que te parece si vamos a la fiesta minish de esta noche?

-Me parece muy bien -sonrió mientras que un Azul de lejos explotaba en celos.

-Ese Mido- mordía sus labios nervioso sin embargo lo dejó de laado, el intentaba fingir que Rojo no le importaba.

-y a tí Vio quien te tocó?- preguntó curioso Shadow acercándose a este con una sonrisa.

-Pues me tocó Vaati- añadió

-a mí me tocó Ravio- sonrió maligno, su sonrisa se describía como la de Jeff TheKiller.

-NO SE te fjfmdmmd dmndfndsfds- se quejaba Vio por que Shadow posó su mano en su boca.

-Yo se que haré- ultimo, se fue riendo con una risa sipocata que todos oyeron, el mas que se asutó allí fue Azul.

* * *

Todos los chicos habían salido al recreo dieron clases y todo eso.

Ya era la hora de la salida, Azul tenía su costumbre deguardar sus cosas sentado y eso fue lo que hizo, al levantarse, notó la inquietud de que lasilla estaba pegada a su trasero, en el más minimo que cuenta se dió, debajo de su banco en el suelo habia una papel que decía "de parte de invisible" Azul, recordando lo anterior dejó en dudasi era Shadow, dejando esas dudas de lados había quedado solo en el salón y intentaba quitarse la silla.

El sueño estaba en su cabeza.

Repentinamente se apagó la luz y Azul sin pensarlo llegó a su casa... con la silla por detrás.

-Vaya Azul amas tanto el colegio que aún quieres seguir- río Vio mientras leía su libro en el sofá.

-PUEDES CALLARTE Y AYUDARME-

-no- añadio este avanzando las paginas sin darle bola.

Verde infló sus cachetes y jaló de la silla sin embargo no podía despegarlo- has esto quitate el pantalón, pero en el baño.

Azul fue al baño y eso hizo después salió de allí con una toalla en su cintura- podría decirse que no fue facil -dijo molesto llendo a su habitación , a lo que Rojo que estaba con Vio, los dos, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Azul, el toallón está roto en la parte tracera- sin más que aguantar los dos explotaron en risas y este rápido entró al cuarto a cambiarse- APURATE QUE ESTÁ LA FIESTA KOKIRI- gritó vioriendo.

-no era la fiesta minish?- preguntó rojo curioso a lo que Vio se autocorrigió.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lamento mucho por tardar tanto, tuve que estudiar y me fue excelente :3 bueno disfruten el cap. final.**_

* * *

Estaban llendo a la fiesta minish, Vio, Azul y Rojo, Verde no, el había quedado en salir con Ravio. Había un silencio que los abundaba, bueno al menos, el amable de Rojo, tarareaba alegremente un musica.

-Estoy solo... -seguía Azul al ritmo del tarareo- No tengo pareja de baaaaaaileeeeeee - añadía, en la que rojo empezó a hacer un ritmo más desesperado- Por que no tengo novia! No tengo noviaaaa no tengo novia ni si quiera una pareja para esta fiestaaaa, no tengo novia...- seguía cantando.

-Por que no tienes ritmo - le siguió el ritmo Vio a lo que Rojo y él se rieron, menos el perjudicado.

-Aver tu- dijo Azul desafiante- ¿Con quién irás al baile?- preguntó con una sonrisa "maleva".

Vio hizo sonar su garganta y miró a Azul- Yo tengo un acompañante, este es Vaati -sonrió- o Shadow, ñee vendrán y me dirán y allí me daré cuenta.

-YO CON MIDO- gritó Rojo.

Acto seguido tenía un chichón en su cabeza.

-POR QUE ME PEGASTE YO NO HICE NADA NADA NADAAAAAAAAAAAA SOLO HABLE- decía Rojo gritando como un niño llorando caminando detrás de los hermanos.

-Azul, cortala- dijo Vio molesto- si estás celoso aguantatela como todos-

-CELOSO YO? AJAJAJJAJA - empezó a reír pero se notaba su risa nerviosa.

Rojo se sobaba el golpe.

* * *

-MISTER HERO QUE SUCEDE?- preguntó Ravio asustado mientras éste se tocaba el pecho.

-Sien...siento que Rojo fue golpeado...- dijo dolido mientras que Ravio miraba a el con una sonrisa confundida.

-eh.. ¿como? -preguntó sin entender nada.

Salieron de la tienda de Ravio y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fiesta, conversaban un poco y adelantaban los pasos a obligación de Ravio por que lograba sentir un aura escalofriante atrás.

-Tranquilo Shadow, no planees hacer nada malo- añadió Vaati tomandole del cabello por si planeaba hacer algo fuera de control- Acéptalo, no te ama, no te amará y nunca lo hará- dijo el gran amigo que tenía para animarlo.

-la verdad Vaati, en vez de curarme me haces sentir.. no sé... ME HACES SENTIR QUE YO DEBO MA... -antes de continua Vaati le tapó la boca- mmm.

Siguieron caminando detrás de estos, una vez dentro de la fiesta la princesa los recibió.- Buenos días princesa- Vaati se arrodillo y tuvo que jalar de Shadow para que lo haga.

-tengo cosas mas importantes que arrodillarme por la princesa- dijo molesto sin quitarle la mirada a Ravio.

-Bueno... Veo que no trajeron sus disfraces- dijio la princesa vestida de una pirata-

-Esto no es una fiesta minish?- preguntó Vaati.

-Jejeje sí pero a mi padre le gustan los disfraces y bueno, avisé ayer- añadió sacando su lengua sobandose la cabeza.

Shadow se cruzó de brazos molestos- RAPIDO.

-A ti o al rey princesa? -preguntó Vaati con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-MI PADRE DIJE- gritó molesta por que le había cachado.

-Si tu padre siendo tan viejo con disfraz, me lo imagino todo- añadió llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-ES ENSERIO, VETE NO ME PUEDES DECIRLE VIEJO A MI PADRE- gritó molesta pegandole en los hombros muy infantil.

-¿Por qué? Hasya tu sabes que lo es- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Zelda con un gran puchero en su rostro que ya se puso roja, empezó a golpear al contrario indefinidamente, Después el brujo sintió otras manos golpeandole en su espalda y no era más ni nada menos que Shadow.

-APUREMOSNO- gritó molesto a lo la princesa se separó.

Hizo una leve reverencia pidiendo disculpas la rubia- dejenme darle sus disfraces -sonrió y buscó disfraces en un disfraces mientras la sombra saltaba impaciente- humm Shadow a ti te quedaría bien de vampiro -le dio un disfraz indentendible de ponerse- y tu Vaati- murmuró buscando en lo más profundo del cofre- Te quedaría bien de de este! -le dio el traje del enano de Saw (no se como se llama pero es el de las mejillas espiral) Vaati la miró- pueden cambiarse en el baño -sonrió mostrandole el baño-

Shadow fue rapido y Vaati le siguió, ya el mayor se había puesto su traje y máscara- por que me dio este? -preguntaba viendose en un espejo.

-ARG NO PUEDO PONERME EL PANTALON- se quejaba Shadow Link, la ropa era a su medida pero por el estar apurado no podía ponerselo- ESTUPIDA ROPA - gritó molesto en el pequeño baño que escogió.

-Waa mister hero- salió de otro pequeño baño que había allí- le queda muy bien de bufón -sonrió juntando las palmas de su mano.

-gr..gracias.. ravio.. a ti siempre te queda perfecto de conejito muy lindo -sonrío halagando a Ravio, y los dos se percataron de que vaati estaba allí- oh hola Vaati.

-Hola -sonrió- lindos disfraces -sonrió y se despidieron y salieron los dos de ese lugar- hey Shadow Verde estaba aquí-

-WAAA -dijo pateando la puerta con su cabeza por que había caído, sus manos estaban tratando de subirse el pantalón- no puedo ponermelo- dijo con los ojos llorosos y y logró subirlo- siii! -se lo abrochó-

-aparte de un niño llorón, taradón- dijo viendo por que las dos piernas de Shadow link estaban en una sola manga, alo que Shadow se dió cuenta gracias al mayor.

apurado se sacó el pantalón y lo puso en la otra tira rapido y se lo abrochó y se puso lo demás de forma rápida- Mi amorrr yo ya voy -dijo saliendo de allícon su disfraz, podría decirse que corriendo.- DONDE ESTAN- preguntó molesto -buscandolos y no los veía por ningún lado.

-Chicos veo que no hantraído su disfraz- sonrió Zelda poniendose en medio de los Links- Quieren que les de su disfráz?.

-por favor -sonrió Vio.

-Bien, rojo ponte este -le dio un traje de conejo- a Azul... hmm... le queda bien de... -buscó en el profundo del cofre y le dió el traje de ella misma, osea su vestido- ponte esto -rió y el gruñón sin gracia se cruzó de brazos-bromeaba -sonrió y le dio un traje de lobo- ponte esto -sonrió, y tu vio -volvió a buscar y le dio un disfraz de pacman.

-y esto como se pone?- preguntó-

-simple- sonrió la princesa, todo este bollo va desde tu cintura hasta el ultimo de cabello de tu terminó de explicar a lo que Vio hizo una leve mueca pero entraron los tres al baño.

Rojo tanteaba- No veo nada- dijo con su drisfraz ( images/product/0/288/288687_ ) y se chocó con vio-

-tu dices, yo siento semejante cosa, si uqiero puedo salir rodando- dijo molesto tratando de cruzarse de brazos-

Azul reía, que bueno que yo tengo un buen traje -se quito su blusa y se pego en el torso cabello postizoAzul, después se puso las orejas y la cola, una mermuda rota y cabello postisa en lo que quedaba de sus piernas y uñas postizas en sus pies y manos- me veo genial.

Vio y Rojo se trataban de ver en el espejo - Bueno ya salgamos- dijo Rojo y Azul y Rojo salieron- No veo bien- dijo rojo y levanto un poco por donde podía ver- ah ya.

-Chicos.. necesito ayuda- Dijo el Link Violeta travado con su disfraz en la puerta, Azul explotó en risa.

-tranquilo Vio -se acercó Rojo y lo jalo pasa sacarlo de allí.

-Uff gracias -sonrió Vio pero su sonrisa no se veía.

-Yo soy, superman!- dijo Ghirahim acercandose a los tres link- Yo salvaré la ciudad con Robin!- dijo mientras detrás de el salía Sheik disfrazado de Robin.

-Disculpa su desilución pero BATMAN está con Robin- dijo Vio.

-es como decir que un conejo esta con más conejos no con pacman- dijo ghirahim molesto cruzando sus brazos- vamonos robin, debemos buscar murcielagos, wii -agarró la mano de Sheik y corrieron por todo el lugar.

-Tranquilo Vio, yo lo hago por tí- sonrió nervioso rojo y palmeó su cabeza-

-Muchas gracias, Rojo, debo buscar a Vaati- dijo caminando y eldisfraz le molestaba mucho.

-Hola Superman, quiero jugar un juego -se acercó Vaati, Ghirahim lo reconoció por su simple voz- te reto a tomar mucha agua, hasta reventar. - añadió Vaati dandole 10 botellas llenas de agua.

-Jum, eso es muy debil para un heroe como yo- abrió las botellas y tomó todas las botellas- ah... -suspiró- track -sonrió victoriosamente- POR QUE NADIE VENCE A ROBIN Y BATMAN- dijo cerrando su puño llevandolo al pecho- quise decir superman.

-Se feliz- sonrió Vaati- pero el juego no acabó- volvió a caminar.

* * *

-mister hero, diga, ahh... -dijo Ravio, Verde le obedeció y le metió un pan en la boca- waa mister hero se ve genial! -sonrió muy enamorado y lo abrazó.

Link comió y lo miró -muchas gracias Ravio- sonrió- ahora di tu, ahh- Ravio le obedeció y este rubio hizo la misma acción.

-NO PUEDE SER- gritó Shadow viendolos desde lejos- ya va a ver -se arremangó la manga de su traje y iba corriendo acercandose a ellos.

-TSH- se puso Mido en el camino- No puedes pasar más de aquí -le cubría el camino, a donde Shadow iba, Mido cubría.

Shadow molesto intento empujarlo pero este era como piedra- ALEJATE -lo empujó fuerte pero este no se movía.

-Ravio me pagó mucho para que no lo jodas- dijio molesto- ups, era un secreto -tapó su boca-

Shadow lo miró si ibas en los más profundo de los ojos de Shadow se veía la llama que se prendió- DEJAME PASAAAAAAAr -lo cargó y lo tiró hacía un lado sin ver, tenía toda la fuerza del mundo. una vez en esa mesa donde estaban los dos, el plan que tenía se fue al ver a Link con su disfraz- hay que bonito -dijosonriendo como un tarado.

-Jejeje -rió un poco y se levantó y Ravio lo hizo ir de allí por que solo quería estar con el. Pero Shadow no se dió cuenta, mantuvo la imagen que vio de Link en su cabeza que al despertar no los vio.

* * *

-WAAA- gritó Mido cayendo sobre Vio.

BOING

revotaron... y revotaron indefinidamente.

* * *

Ya había pasado todo y era la hora en la que debían bailar. Estaban todos en pareja menos Shadow y Vio, Vio por su gran traje y Shadow por que quedó solo.

-Estúpido Ravio- murmuró enojado abrazando sus piernas mientras veía a Link y ravio bailar- mm- pensaba- Vio prestame tu traje!- dijo y los dos fueron al baño a cambiarse de disfraz.

-Oh Shadow muchas gracias .sonrío Vio y corrió hacia Vaati para bailar con él.- eh? -miró a Shadow desde lejos- que va a hacer?- pensó mientras veía que este se acomodaba en el suelo.

-SUPER PACMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- gritó girando en el suelo a toda velocidad hacia la pareja que le molestaba pero al llegar la velocidad disminuyó y solo los rozó y se levantó molesto- Verde! yo .. me gustas! y quiero que lo sepas! -gritó molesto llamando la atención de las chicas.

-shadow...-dijo el Link apenas- yo igual ... igual me gustas.. pero me gusta Ravio y a Ravio le gusto también- anteesto último la sombra bajó la cabeza.-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trío?- estos ultimos se miraron y se quedaron pensando en la respuesta mientras en un fondo se oía un "TRIO" continuo de chicas, estos dos pelimorados asintieron no conformes pero eso o nada.

* * *

Rojo se acercó a Azul y sin permiso lo besó en los labios y este solo miró y correspondió el beso, ambos se gustaban y Rojo creyó que la mejor manera era esa de confersarse.

-Te amo, Rojo- sonrió el gruñón.

-Yo no- sonrió Rojo y después río- solo bromeo

* * *

Ghirahim estaba desesperado, quería entrar al baño pero habían cerrado la puerta- DEMONIOS- gritó ya saltando de las ganas de orinar que tenía. El rubio lo miró preocupado y tiró una pequeña piedra al suelo teletransportando a ambos al interior del baño- gracias Sheik -este sonrió y se metió a un pequeño baño empezando a orinar mientras tarareaba.

Este rubio sonrió y abrió la puerta- ghi..ghira... la puerta estaba cerrada con trava... no con llave... -dijo preocupado Sheik que al girar la cabeza vio la pared rota con la forma corporal de ghira, no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

 _ **Y así acaba mi fic, Perdón no se con quien uni a Vio si con Zelda o con Vaati :/ bueno ese será un final que ustedes decidirán x3 muchas gracias por leer, los quiero 3**_


End file.
